1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to showerheads and relates more particularly to multi-mode showerheads with different settings for cleansing suction and continuous stream massage as well as one or more features generally useful in showerheads, such as a steady spray shower.
2. Prior Art
Prior art showerheads deliver a variety of streams from continuous sprays to pulsating delivery, from soft sprays to more incisive spray patterns, and many combinations thereof. The showerheads may be wall mounted or provided with a handle connected through a flexible hose to an incoming water supply.
A first example of a multi-mode showerhead is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,179 to Tomaro. The Tomaro '179 device is the more or less common combination showerhead comprising a steady stream spray shower with a pulsating stream massage. In the steady stream shower setting, the Tomaro '179 device provides a steady stream shower spray through peripheral holes. In the massage setting, the Tomaro '179 device provides a pulsating spray by way of a cutting vane that chops the water before it passes through inner holes.
A second example of a multi-mode showerhead is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,502 to Grohe. The Grohe '502 device also comprises a steady stream shower spray with a pulsating stream massage. However, in the massage setting, the Grohe '502 device provides a rotating massage by deflecting the water spray continuously about a circular array of nozzles or holes.
A third example of a multi-mode showerhead is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,999 to Mikiya et al. The Mikiya '999 device comprises a steady stream spray shower with a water/air jet stream massage. In the jet stream massage setting, the Mikiya '999 device provides a mixture of water and air jetted as a strong stream through a central hole or nozzle.
For the majority of users, different ones of the foregoing types of showerheads have proven to be enjoyable and beneficial. However, one benefit that the foregoing showerheads do not offer is the ability to deep cleanse the skin, going beyond the mere application of water on the surface of the skin. Facial cleansing is a common use of daily deep cleansing. Surface cleansers and light exfoliating chemical cleansers are available on the cosmetic market for this purpose. However, these cleansers are not always very effective in removing oil and debris from the pores of the skin without also causing adverse reactions such as dryness or redness from chemical application. Likewise, it can be cost prohibitive to apply chemical cleansers daily and/or on large portions of the body, including the neck, shoulders, chest and back areas where many people produce excess oil. One method of removing makeup, body oils, cleansers and the like from the skin is to use a suction-creating device. Thus, there is a need for a showerhead that allows one to cleanse the skin using suction without the potential damage and expense of chemicals.
Another shortcoming of the many showerheads offered on today's market is the lack of a single concentrated stream of water that can provide constant, firm pressure at a selected point on the body. Many showerheads offer incisive sprays but generally in a dispersed pattern, either in a central spray area or along the outer surface of the showerhead or some combination of the two. Showerheads are available that provide fast and slow pulsating delivery but do not concentrate the full pressure of the water in one location so that relief is provided to tight muscles. Showerheads also are available that provide a combination air and water jet massage, which generally is not as powerful or concentrated in area as a jet massage using only water. This pinpoint type of massage is well known as a method of massage that can relieve stiff necks, muscle kinks and other muscular pains, which benefit from single point focus. Therefore, a need exists for a showerhead that will provide water flow in a concentrated area.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for a multi-mode showerhead that can provide a typical steady spray shower in combination with a water-only jet pinpoint massage spray and/or a suction device or means. It is to the provision of such a showerhead that the present invention is primarily directed.